Acceptance
by Chosen2007
Summary: The next chapter in this different turn of Popular. I don't own any of these characters at all.
1. Chapter 1

Acceptance

By

Chosen2007

---This is a continue series of my Brooke/Sam romance. In this series there will be songs Let Me Go by three Doors Down and #1 Crush by Shirley Manson. Let me also set this up, Brooke and Sam's parents gave the okay for them to be a normal couple.

Brooke was sleeping in her bed and all of a sudden she felt someone behind her, she turned and it was her favorite brunette lying next to her. She turned to her and gave a short small kiss. "I can't believe it." Brooke said and Sam shook her head. "I want you to lean your back towards me." Sam said and then Brooke did that against Sam. "Now Princess, I want you to know that I love you so much and there's this intensity I have about you that I want to show you." Sam said and Brooke was smiling. Sam trailed her fingers on Brooke back and then cupped Brooke's breasts. Then her lips reached to Brooke's ear and she sang.

I would die for youI would die for youI've been dying just to feel you by my sideTo know that you're mine

Sam's trailed her fingers around Brooke's panties and push it a couple of time then Brooke jumped a little but let out a short moan. Sam continued singing

I would cry for youI would cry for youI would wash away your pain with all my tearsAnd drown your fearI would pray for youI would pray for youI would sell my soul for something pure and trueSomeone like you

Sam mark Brooke with head and kissed down Brooke's neck so softly and roughly. She gave Brooke that pleasure and pain mix which really turned Ms. Mcqueen. Sam sang the next lyrics as she went under Brooke's panties.

See your face every place that I walk inHear your voice every time that I'm talkingYou would believe in meAnd I would never be ignored

The succession of Sam's strokes with her finger only made Brooke reward her with a variety of moans and climaxes that made Brooke bump her body on Sam many times.

I would burn for youFeel pain for youI would twist the knife and bleed my aching heartAnd tear it apartI would lie for youBeg and steal for youI would crawl on hands and knees until you to seeYou're just like meViolate all the love that I'm missingThrow away all the pain that I'm livingYou would believe in meAnd I could never be ignored

Sam stopped and laid right on Brooke. "Wow babe that was intense." Brooke said and Sam responded. "Babe, that was just the beginning of the feast." "When do I get the main course?" Brooke asked and Sam responded, "See that's the thing Princess, the main course will never be served because I will never let this intensity let up." Sam kissed Brooke soft and with tongue. "I love you" Brooke said and Sam responded, "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Acceptance

By

Chosen2007

Part 2

Nicole walked down the hall and saw Brooke with Sam being together. Now even if she supported them, she hated them. She watched Lily with Harrison and her heart was breaking all over again since that summer day. She walked to her locker and opened it slowly. Nicole was looking at her stomach. "You're not going to be as cold as your mommy is, I will teach you to protect your heart, I will." Nicole said and saw Mary Cherry. Mary Cherry was looking at Harrison with Lilly as well and she looked at Mary Cherry, and saw that expression. She knew it well and walked over to her. Mary Cherry just walked away.

Nicole followed her to the Novak and she noticed that she wasn't the same Mary Cherry, she was different. "Hey Nic!" Mary Cherry said and Nicole sat next to her. "I saw you looking at Harrison and Lily. If I could share, it looks like you were jealous." Nicole said and Mary Cherry responded, "He said that he was going to leave her and we could see what we could be together. I knew he weren't like me enough to do that." Mary Cherry cried really hard and Nicole held her. Now Nicole may think of many names for Mary Cherry but she will be damn if she cries. Sam and Brooke entered, Nicole told them everything.

"I can't believe Harrison." Sam said and Brooke responded, "What is it with the men here?" "You know I would love to break up Harrison and Lily then make Josh and Carmen's life a living hell." Nicole said "Yaw, it okay I just…" Mary Cherry left with more tears. Sam left behind her and made a b line for Harrison and Carmen. "You…." Sam said and Carmen interrupted, "Look, Harrison it's the dyke." Brooke who was behind her said, "Look it's a hateful cunt." Carmen was about to get into with Brooke and the blonde stare her down with no fear. "How could you lead Mary Cherry on and be with Lily?" Sam said and Brooke added, "You really hurt her." "Why does it matter? She has her fancy clothes to keep her warm at night and Lily needs to be with Harrison much more then that blonde skank." Carmen said and then pushed away through. However, Harrison looked awful.

Brooke left when Sam motioned her and Sam stayed with Harrison. He shared with her that he knows that him and Lily wanted to feel numb after hurting Nicole. He wanted the same thing to get over his crush over Sam and then came Mary Cherry, he chose to hurt Mary Cherry then to try. Sam told him that he can't go on like this and they caught up then they left.

Nicole looked at Lily and walked to her, she was about to touch Lilly then just walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Acceptance

By

Chosen2007

Part 3

She was like something out of The Nightmare before Christmas from the waist down and that's why she wore pants and boots. She sat out in the opening of the night with the weight of the world on her shoulder hating the fact that he was off with that bimbo Mary Cherry and she wasn't enough. She was never enough. Nicole was. Lily drove to the mall and walked with her head down. She was being followed at that moment, she walked into the ladies room and stood in front of the mirror. She looked down because she didn't want to see the defeat in her eyes; she looked up and saw Nicole standing behind her. Lily turned around, saw Nicole's eyes glaring at her and Lily just broke down. She took off her pants and pulled them down. Nicole's heart dropped and saw all the scars that she had. "That's how much I hated myself for ever leaving you." Lily said quietly and Nicole whose heart was frozen, melted. This Lily was beaten and broken. Nicole pulled Lily's pants up and took away. She got the best hotel room and took off Lily's clothes then grabbed her shoulders. "You will never hurt yourself again." Nicole instructed her and Lily shook her head. She place Lily in the bathtub and washed her from head to toe then dried her off. She put her to bed, Lily wanted to be naked and Nicole lay next to her.

The next morning after the night before they touched each other again, explore their bodies and kisses. They were happy again.

Same night……

Sam was lying in her bed going to sleep and a door opened then Brooke came out of it wearing Sam's boots and nothing else. Sam was about to get what she gave Brooke last night.


End file.
